Retail store locations, such as drug stores, grocery stores and toy stores, require a large amount of shelving both to store merchandise and to display the merchandise to consumers. The shelving should be inexpensive, easy to install and capable of housing and displaying a large number of items. To satisfy these requirements, many retail store locations use gondola shelving systems. Gondola shelving systems typically employ long metal gondola shelves attached to slotted gondola uprights. These systems can be quickly and inexpensively assembled and are widely used in retail store locations.
In certain environments, it is advantageous if the shelf apparatus slides to an extended position. When in such an extended position, the contents on the shelf may be more easily viewed and accessed. In particular, a shelf apparatus that slides to an extended position allows for more efficient stocking.
Prior art systems have employed standard uncoordinated drawer glides. However, when a shelf on standard drawer glides is moved in or out, "racking" and binding may result. That is, unless equal pulling force is applied across the longitudinal surface of the shelf, the shelf often extends unevenly, i.e. in a non-perpendicular direction, from the glides and thus becomes jammed in the glides. Therefore, in prior art systems, sliding an extendable shelf has typically required the use of two hands to prevent the shelf from binding in the glides. In other words, equal pulling force had to be applied to the shelf at two locations or the shelf would become misaligned relative to the system, and the shelf would become jammed.
In certain merchandising and stocking situations, it may be preferable to lock the shelf assembly in a fully extended or non-extended position. In addition, as the shelf is extended to one of various extended positions, it is also preferable to lock the shelf assembly in each of the extended positions. It is additionally desirable to employ a locking apparatus that requires only a single hand to operate.
Further details of prior art shelving systems are explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,645, "Shelving Assembly," and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/596,301 "Adjustable Shelf Assembly For Merchandising Display Stand," which are expressly incorporated in this application by reference.
Thus, an object of the present invention is an improved category management shelf system. An additional object of the invention is a low cost universal shelving system with improved functions for retailer product restocking and consumer shopping. A further object of the invention is a category management shelf frame that can be easily extended. Additionally, an object of the invention is an extendable shelf frame with a locking mechanism to prevent unwanted extension of the shelf.